A container that is conventionally known to be used as a container for stick-shaped cosmetic materials comprises a cylindrical sleeve with two ends open, a cylindrical operation portion which is rotatably connected to the sleeve and can not move in the axial direction, a cylindrical inner case fitted within the rear half of the cylindrical sleeve, which may move in the axial direction, but is incapable of rotation, and a stick-shaped cosmetic material that is filled directly from the aft end side of the sleeve, which is fitted with the inner case and is equipped with a cap at the front end thereof. When relative rotation takes place between the sleeve and the operation portion, the inner case moves forward or retracts with respect to the sleeve, such that the stick-shaped cosmetic material draws in and out from the front end of the sleeve. (see, for example, patent document 1)
Patent document 1: Japanese publication No. 2001-87033
However, with a thus configured container for a stick-shaped cosmetic material, an issue rises that the stick-shaped cosmetic material tends to disengaged from the inner case and thus come off the container, for example, particularly when the container is subjected to impacts or vibrations when falling down, etc.
To solve this problem, the applicant proposed a stick-shaped material extruding container, wherein the stick-shaped material was retracted by means of the sucking action produced from retreating an extruding portion of a piston shape (Japanese publication No. 2008-43591). Nevertheless, the applicant has found by researching that the stick-shaped material can not be retracted completely such as in the case of using the container at low temperatures in winter.